It is well known that adding illumination to a sign makes the sign more visible and conspicuous. In a similar manner, the addition of illumination to a decoration or a toy makes the decoration or toy more likely to catch the eye and more interesting. There are many examples in the art of the addition of light to an object to make the object more attractive and appealing. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,828 (Nadel et al.). This patent discloses an illuminated assembly for attachment to an item of apparel. The assembly comprises a single transparent or translucent panel member with a design on it, and at least one light attached to the panel member. When a light is turned on, it illuminates the design on the panel member. The light or lights may be flashed if desired. Since there is only one panel member, the result is a single static design that can be illuminated.
An example of an illuminated sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,078 (Schatz). A Christmas ornament with a design or message is disclosed. The ornament comprises a single transparent member with an aperture. The aperture allows a single light bulb from a string of Christmas tree lights to be inserted into the member. This illuminates the design or message. Again, since there is only one panel member, the result is a single static design that can be illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,636 (Egle) discloses an ornament with a single member and a single light. The edges of the member are beveled to reflect the light in a direction normal to the surface of the member. There is no disclosure of means to intermittently operate the light.
Clearly, then, there is a longfelt need for a illumination apparatus that is more interesting than a single static design or message, illuminated either continuously or intermittently.